Um dia no covil de Orochimaru
by KelL-chan
Summary: •"Um dia tranqüilo, sem brigas, sem nada quebrando, queimando ou coisa pior... Posso simplesmente apreciar a manhã..." KABUTOOOOO! "Ou talvez não"• •Kabuto POV's• •Humor•


Fic completamente doida que eu escrevi xD E o mais incrível é que foi em apenas um dia o.o Bom, tem palavrão, tem esculhambação, tem... Tem Kabuto \o/

Bom, é isso aí, e leiam a fic \o

* * *

**Um dia no covil de Orochimaru**

Ah... Está tudo tranqüilo. Eu já varri a casa, arrumei os quartos, lavei a louça, pus o jantar no fogo, lavei a roupa, guardei as parafernálias, guardei as compras, tirei aquela mancha horrível que estava na parede, consertei o sofá... Minhas obrigações estão terminadas, agora eu posso sentar aqui na varanda, sentindo a brisa do outono, lendo aquele livro que eu comprei há umas semanas, mas não tive chance de começar a ler, e me balançar despreocupado na cadeira, afinal, eu já cuidei de tudo.

- KABUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!

É, talvez nem tudo. Vamos ver o que ele quer, da última vez que me chamou foi porque não sabia onde tinha deixado o esmalte, então, creio que desta vez tem que ser algo importante. Ah, a quem estou tentando enganar? Aquele idiota só me chama pra coisas inúteis, acho que ele não percebeu que eu sou um ninja, um grande ninja médico, não uma dona de casa. Estou passando pela sala e, inacreditavelmente, está do mesmo jeito que eu deixei, então... Cadê o baka Junior? Não importa, já descobri o que ele quer, provavelmente esqueceu o shampoo, eu disse a ele que estava em cima da mesa e que quando fosse tomar banho devia pegá-lo, sinceramente, não compreendo como eles dois conseguem gastar tanto dinheiro com produtos pro cabelo, deviam fazer como eu, que sempre ando com o meu preso, mas não, eles têm que gastar uma fortuna com isso, ao invés disso eles deveriam eram me pagar a diária, já que só o que eu faço aqui é limpar e cozinhar. Sorria Kabuto, segura o sorriso, pronto, agora sim, esse sorriso está bom.

- O que deseja, Orochimaru-sama?

- Eu não mandei você comprar um shampoo? Você sabe que eu tenho que lavar o cabelo todo dia, Kabuto.

Calma Kabuto, ele é retardado, mantenha a calma e segura o sorriso.

- Eu disse que estava em cima da mesa, Orochimaru-sama, comprei hoje de manhã.

- Vai buscar, agora. Já voltou?

Eu mereço, sim eu mereço, fiz muita coisa ruim na minha vida. Sorria Kabuto, que assim você parece mais superior a essa humilhação. Aqui está, no mesmo canto que eu deixei, agora vou entregar ao senhor cobra baka, espero que ele também não tenha esquecido a toa...

- Ai!

- Eu tô pelado, porra Kabuto, seu tarado filho da mãe.

Ele bateu a porta do banheiro na minha cara? Mas o que tem demais? Ele fala como se eu nunca tivesse visto ele pelado, porra digo eu, ainda mato esse desgraçado, quase quebrou meus óculos. Interessante como ele me chama de tarado quando semana passada ficou bêbado e saiu correndo atrás de mim e do baka Junior, nós tivemos que nos trancar no quarto e no dia seguinte ele passou o dia todo de ressaca no sofá... Depois de quase ter sido jogado ao leão, quer dizer, a "cobra", pelo Junior, que queria fugir enquanto o senhor me agarrava, ele ainda me chama de tarado. Mantenha o sorriso Kabuto, que mané sorriso, ele bateu a porta na minha cara!

- Então como você quer que eu te entregue?

Ah, agora ele está sendo racional, abriu a porta, vou entr... Ai, ele me bateu de no... Ai! Ok, ok, isso já é humilhação demais, como ele me dá um soco no queixo, toma o shampoo e ainda bate a porta na minha cara mais uma vez? Eu poderia simplesmente ter fechado os olhos, mesmo isso sendo ridículo, quando ele não podia usar os braços eu o ajudava a tomar banho e se vestir, porra, odeio esse cara.

- POKÉMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!

Não, não pode ser possível, é muita macumba pra uma pessoa só, eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz, só pode. O que a cacatua vai querer? Que eu faça uma massagem? Que raiva, odeio esse filho de uma cadáver, emo maldito. Sorria Kabuto, na última vez que você chegou com cara feia pra ele quase entrou em coma, e o baka master ainda teve a cara de dizer "bem feito", como ele pôde? Como eu posso já ter gostado daquilo? Ainda bem que não rolou nada, pelo menos nisso eu acho que eu fui sortudo, o Kimimaro me salvou... Poxa, achei que teria uma chance depois que o senhor cálcio morreu... Que merda é essa? Eu faço tudo que ele quer e o imbecil não me dá valor, Kabuto ele não te merece, você merece coisa melhor, é isso aí.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

- Pega o seu dvd, o meu quebrou.

- Er... Que mal lhe pergunte, mas eu não consertei ontem?

- Concertou muito mal consertado, eu só dei uma "pancadinha" no bicho e ele partiu em dois.

Está explicado, o dvd não quebrou, a cacatua brutamontes o destruiu, não tinha como ter quebrado, eu colei com cola aquela merda e pus até um selo pra não quebrar aquela peça novamente. Bem, agora ele vai quebrar o meu também, a única coisa que eu tenho nessa casa, nem sei como o baka master lembrou do meu aniversário e me deu aquele bagaço, ah Kabuto, o dvd prestou direito, não seja mal agradecido, foi o único gesto legal que ele fez por você.

- Pode pegar.

- O quê? Vai você, eu tô mandando, e já devia ter trazido. Eu não pedi autorização.

Respira, inspira... Isso, muito bem, esses exercícios de respiração até que servem pra mim não por veneno na comida dele. Agora o sorriso, eita que não vai sair um sorriso, eu tô irado hoje, pronto, consegui sorrir, mas meu nariz ainda tá doendo! Ele é tão petulante, o aparelho é meu e ele ainda diz que não está pedindo autorização pra usar, e tem a ousadia de me mandar pegar, se acha o gostoso, mas ele não é meu chefe.

- Sasuke-kun, eu vou por na sala.

- Põe no meu quarto, estrupício.

Aposto que sou mais bonito que ele, tá bem, eu não sou, mas sou muito mais macho! Legal, talvez os outros não concordem, mas eu sou sim. Vou buscar o dvd, mas ele vai ficar na sala, sei que não vai dar pra ler a merda do livro, então vou assistir ao filme com ele, tortura, isso sim. Pronto, desinstalei da minha tv, agora só é lembrar a ordem das cores e por na tv da sala... Que merda é essa? Quantos filmes, eu só tenho uns dez e com esses aí dá pra abrir uma barraca de dvd pirata. Arg, e o Orochimaru-sama dizendo pra não gastar dinheiro com filmes, e o emo nojento fazendo coleção. Está instalado, incrível como ele não reclamou que não queria ver na sala, tinha dito que era no quarto, então era pra ser no quarto, como se eu fosse assistir filme no quarto dele, eu tenho juízo, é capaz de sair de lá sem ter visto um minuto de filme e com o orgulho ferido, e ainda ia apanhar do Orochimaru, que diz pra mim não me aproximar do Sasuke, ah, essa coisa já passou a mão na minha bunda uma vez e eu levei um tapa do senhor cobra que achou que eu estava induzindo ele, é ele que está querendo me levar pro lado rosa da força, mas agora eu estou esperto, não entro no quarto com ele, nunca.

- Se já instalou sai daqui, não toca nos meus filmes. Você vai ver também, pokémon?

Detesto quando ele me chama de "pokémon", agora quando eu digo que vou dormir ele diz: "vai pra sua pokébola", e quando ele se irrita é: "Orochimaru, põe seu pokémon na pokébola que ele tá me irritando". Tenho muitos apelidos pra ele, mas é perigoso chamar ele de cacatua maldita, emo filho de uma cadáver ou deixado para trás, ah, gosto desse último, é referente a ele ser o único que não foi assassinado... Se eu disser isso ele pode me matar, mesmo que odeie admitir. Vou sentar aqui no sofá e esperar que ele escolha um filme decente, ah não, não acredito, ele vai ver Um amor para recordar? Ufa, ele tirou, espera espera, esse é pior, Titanic não, deixa o outro, deixa o outro! Aff, ele vai ver esse mesmo, se eu soubesse tinha pegado um dos meus e ia mostrar a essa coisinha o que é um filme de verdade, não sei porque ele tem canal pornô e eu não, poxa, ele nem assiste. Acho que o Orochimaru-sama não deixaria nós vermos filme pornô na sala... Mas eu poderia pegar pelo menos um filme de ação ou comédia, filme de cabra macho!

- Sasuke-kun...

- Fala.

- Posso escolher outro filme? Pode ser dos seus, mas prefiro buscar um dos meus, pronto, eu trago os meus e você escolhe um.

- Primeiro: Todos os seus filmes ou são pornôs ou não recomendados para menores de dezesseis anos...

Eu tenho vinte e três anos e não pego uma mulher há muito tempo, o que ele esperava? Acho que preciso sair dessa casa o mais rápido possível, o senhor cobra tinha que só escolher subordinados homens, ele tinha, mas como ele ficou todos esses anos sem... Cara estranho, eu hein.

- Segundo: Eu não vou me arriscar a deixar você escolher um filme, se estivéssemos no meu quarto quem sabe, mas não quero que o Orochimaru me veja assistindo a esses filmes que você vê...

Mas que safado, ele planejava mesmo me agarrar no meio do filme, ah eu ainda enveneno essa garoto, se enveneno, como ele pôde? Eu, um cara tão puro... Tá bem, eu não sou nada puro, mas não sou gay e quero manter minha masculinidade intacta.

- E terceiro: Eu gosto desse filme e quero ver ele.

- Você gosta de Titanic?

- Gosto, algum problema?

Nenhum se você é uma garota muito fofa que adora rosa e sonha com um príncipe encantado, caso você não seja, sim, tem vários problemas.

- Não, nenhum. Pode por Um amor para recordar?

- Gosta desse?

Não, odeio, mas Titanic é tortura, Deus do céu, por que você faz isso comigo? O que eu te fiz?

- Sim, eu gosto.

- Então depois a gente vê, se você se calar eu não preciso ficar dando pausa e a gente vê o seu mais cedo.

Não acredito, ele conseguiu dizer não pra mim mais uma vez e prolongar minha tortura em apenas uma frase, como eu o odeio... Morra Uchiha Sasuke!

Até que não é tão ruim, mas eu esperava que um ninja vingador gostasse de filmes violentos e sangrentos, não românticos ao extremo, pelo que eu vejo já está acabando, ainda bem... Ele está chorando? Isso sim é inacreditável, o Sasuke chorando enquanto vê Titanic, chega a ser engraçado isso. O que é isso? Ah, ele está encostando a cabeça no meu ombro, se achegando, droga, ele está com os pés em cima do sofá, eu limpei hoje... Até que o Sasuke é bonitinho olhando de perto, uma gracinha, vou abraçar, ele tá dando em cima de mim mesmo, foda-se a masculinidade, ele é um gato, só não mais que o Orochimaru-sama, mas pelo menos esse já tá garantido. Chora coisa linda, pode chorar, você é muito fofo.

Vamos ver... A luz está apagada, as janelas fechadas, nem sinal de alguém por perto, estamos vendo Titanic, ele está chorando no meu peito e eu o abraçando com uma das mãos. Acho que me dei bem.

- O que é isso?

Pensando bem, o Orochimaru-sama está em casa. Opa emo, não me solta desse jeito, até um minuto atrás você estava se derretendo nos meus braços... Espera, ele estava sim, e o Orochimaru-sama viu, me ferrei, olha a cara de bravo dos dois, o que vão fazer?

- Kabuto... Seu...

Ele está chegando perto, será que pega mal eu gritar "mamãe"? É melhor eu levantar, a cacatua tá me encarando e se eu olhar ele me pega na técnica dele, pior que ele levantou também, o que os dois estão fazendo? Não, não façam isso, piedade.

- TARADO!

Ai... O que aconteceu? Ah, lembrei, levei um soco duplo daqueles dois, onde estou? No meio da floresta, nossa eu voei longe dessa vez... Vou deitar um pouquinho, já escureceu, ótimo, eles já devem ter se acalmado um pouco. Impressionante, o Sasuke vem todo meloso pra cima de mim, finalmente eu desisto e caio na dele, então o Orochimaru-sama aparece me chamando de tarado, como de costume, e os dois me socam tão forte que eu vôo longe e desmaio. Que vidinha mais fudida, hein Kabuto?

...

AH NÃO! CORRE KABUTO, CORRE! Ah, que merda, como eu sou burro, baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka... Já estou vendo a casa, não acredito, ainda está de pé, fumaça? Fogooo! Vem da cozinha, corre, corre... Cheguei. Observação da cena. Item um: Fogo, fogo vindo no fogão, como? Sei lá, eu corri porque deixei a comida no fogo, aposto que o desgraçado Uchiha foi mexer e acabou provocando o incêndio, o gás! Pronto, desliguei, mas tenho que apagar o fogo e tirar o gás daqui. Item dois: Sasuke, em cima da mesa, com um extintor na mão, isso é bom, ele está com o extintor e dali dá pra apagar todo o fogo, ele está gritando como uma menininha, isso é ruim, ataque de histeria é sempre ruim nessas situações. Item três: Orochimaru-sama, na porta da cozinha, bom, o fogo não vai pegá-lo, está gritando com Deus e o mundo, não estou entendendo metade do que ele está dizendo, isso é ruim, e bom também, pois ele ainda está mantendo a calma, mesmo que não pareça, se ele estivesse descontrolado estaria gritando e pulando como uma bicha escandalosa.

Arg, eu tenho que fazer tudo aqui! Me dá esse extintor, como se usa mesmo? Ah, é aqui. Pronto, o fogo já está apagado, acho que sou o único macho o suficiente pra apagar um pequeno incêndio, essas bichas...

- Kabuto, onde você estava?!

- Desmaiado na floresta, Orochimaru-sama.

Ele ainda está brigando comigo? Não acredito, é muita humilhação, muito sofrimento, eu não mereço, não mereço... Depois de salvar as vidas deles ainda tenho que ouvir sermão.

- Da próxima vez vê se desmaia por menos tempo!

Opa, ele pode falar assim comigo, não é o meu chefe, o Orochimaru-sama pode, ele pode, mas o Sasukemo não, ele não pode, não mesmo.

- Sasuke-kun, você não é o meu patrão, não tem direito de falar assim comigo...

- Silêncio Kabuto! O Sasuke-kun pode sim, e ele tem razão, nós quase morremos, seu idiota.

- Orochimaru-sama, ele não pode não, eu estou aqui para servir VOCÊ, não pra ouvir reclamações desse pirralho, e quer saber? Foi ele que veio pra cima de mim, está tentando me agarrar desde que chegou aqui.

Eita, escapou, agora eu me ferrei mesmo... Haha, não acredito, ele deu um tapa no Sasuke? Bem feito, seu emo nojento! Mas espera, ele bateu no Sasuke? Acreditou em mim? Só pode ser mentira.

- É verdade, Sasuke-kun?

É claro que sim, agora eu quero ver ele dizer, mas pensando bem, é óbvio que ele vai dizer que não... Ele sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de sim? Como? Deu a louca? Só pode ser efeito da fumaça. Cara, ele bateu no Sasuke de novo, isso é tão... Demais!

- Sasuke-kun, eu esperava mais de você, sinceramente, estou decepcionado. Me fez por diversas vezes bater no Kabuto, sendo que o culpado era você? Kabuto, vou deixar que você dê um tapa no Sasuke.

- Como é?

- Não reclame, você fez por merecer, e vai levar.

Mentira, não pode ser verdade, eu vou bater no Sasuke! Só pode ser meu dia de sorte, vamos Kabuto, controle-se, eu sei que é muita alegria, finalmente, depois de tanto sonhar com esse momento, depois de tanto sofrer, eu vou poder dar o troco. Se concentre, é apenas um soco, tem que ser forte, ah não, é um tapa, que droga, tapa é coisa de mocinha, mas tudo bem, um tapa bem forte. Haha, a cara dele pra mim está ótima, lá vai... Toma cacatua brutamontes de olho vermelho! Que demais, adorei, quero bater de novo. Droga, o cobra baka segurou minha mão, mas tudo bem, só ele ter caído em cima da mesa pra mim é um grande prazer. Opa, o Orochimaru-sama pôs o braço em volta de mim? Controle-se Kabuto, você está sendo recompensado por seu esforço, minhas preces foram ouvidas, calma, não fique corado na frente dos dois...

- E pra cada vez que eu te ver dando em cima do Kabu-chan, você vai apanhar dele e de mim.

"Kabu-chan"? Não, ele não me chamou assim, só posso estar delirando, é a fumaça, só pode ser, ou vai que ele bebeu depois que eu saí, quando o Orochimaru-sama bebe fica muito doi... Ele bebeu mesmo, beijou meu rosto, com certeza está bêbado, é melhor eu correr pra não sofrer as conseqüências, ou arrumar um bafômetro.

- Kabu-chan, sabe que você é muito bonito?

Já arrumei um bafômetro, é a cara dele perto da minha, que bafo, pai do céu, dá pra matar urubu a um quilômetro com esse bafo. Mas pelo menos eu bati no Sasuke, isso é ótimo... Mas cadê o Sasuke? Não, ele fugiu e me deixou sozinho com o Orochimaru-sama bêbado! Aposto que ele já sabia e fez isso só pra me ferrar, ah se eu pego ele...

- Orochimaru-sama, você bebeu, não bebeu?

- Um golinho só.

Dependendo do tamanho desse gole, ele está completamente bêbado, e agora? O que eu faço? Se a cacatua não tivesse fugido eu e ele podíamos pelo menos segurar o cobrão, mas o covarde fugiu.

- Kabu-chan, eu não tô nada bem.

- Eu notei.

- Me leva pro quarto.

Sai de mim coisa ruim, merda, ele tá querendo que eu leve ele no colo, certo, eu vou levar, depois eu passo a chave na porta e me livro disso.

Pronto, chegamos no quarto, isso me lembra cena de filme, que ótimo, é aquela cena do casal em lua-de-mel, por que eu tinha que lembrar logo disso? Espero que ele fique quietinho na cama, não quer soltar meu pescoço! Socorro, tem um tarado querendo me violentar! Tá bem, não é pra tanto, mas eu não tô gostando não.

- Orochimaru-sama, pode me soltar?

- Não.

Que voz de menino fazendo birra é essa? Que ridículo.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu quero que você fique aqui comigo.

Ótimo, era tudo que eu queria...

- Desculpe Orochimaru-sama, mas se um dia eu vier a dormir com você, o bêbado será eu.

- Kabu-chan maaaal...

- Não, não chora não, por tudo que é mais sagrado. Pronto, pronto, eu tô na cama, agora para de chorar.

- Aê!

Perfeito, tô sentado na cama dele, ele tá abraçando minha cintura e me puxando pra deitar, não podia estar melhor... Sasuke, seu canalha, me socorre e eu prometo que nunca mais te chamo de viado.

- Quer ajuda?

Sasuke! Obrigado meu Deus, eu te amo.

- Por favor.

- Sasuke-kun, vem pra cama com a gente.

O canalha tá rindo da minha cara, e o bêbado mimado ainda convida ele pra deitar também? Arg, que inferno, eu só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz, só pode.

- Sasuke, se você me ajudar eu faço a pintura no seu quarto que você pediu mês passado e eu disse que não, pois não era minha obrigação.

- Ah, não sei, vocês dois formam um casal tão bonito, e olha como o Orochimaru está feliz com você.

Ele tá zoando, é claro, odeio os Uchihas, esses desgraçados... Pior que o Orochimaru-sama parece feliz mesmo. Não, não, ele começou a me beijar, isso é inaceitável.

- Tá bem, me ajude e eu te deixo ir ao salão, te dou todo o meu dinheiro, pinto o seu quarto, e ainda faço todas as suas tarefas por um mês, mas, por favor, tira esse homem bêbado de cima de mim!

Não, aí não, ele me deitou, se o Sasuke não ajudar eu tô perdido, o que é isso? O Orochimaru-sama caiu? Ahhhh, ele tá dormindo em cima de mim, isso é um pesadelo, tem que ser.

- Ele... Desmaiou?

Desmaiou? Como assim? Quer dizer que eu não vou precisar fazer as coisas que eu prometi e não vou ter que aturar esse bêbado? Definitivamente é meu dia de sorte.

Muito bem, saí do quarto do Orochimaru-sama depois de arrumar ele na cama e fiz a minha janta e do Sasuke, lavei a louça, assistimos um pouco de tv e agora eu estou no meu quarto, depois de um banho relaxante, deitado em minha cama, e foi apenas mais um dia normal.

* * *

CABÔ! o/

Gostou? o.o Não gostou? xD Manda review de qualquer jeito, porque eu mereço :D

Até a próxima n.n


End file.
